Switching Sides
by VampireFox
Summary: Amara is a murderer and a thief. Katie is her partner. What will happen when they meet up with Team Urameshi? HieixOC and KuramaxOC First Chapter is a preview to Amara and Katie
1. The First Kill

Amara walked quietly into a church, not being noticed. She then, quite loudly, yelled "OH MY GOD!" Everyone turned around and gave her glares. She just grinned evilishly. One person turned around, saw her purple eyes and evil grin, stood up and ran out of the church yelling: "It's the apocolypse!" Amara laughed slightly and pulled out her katana. All the other people saw it and ran out. All but one person who had been trapped against the wall.

Amara was a powerful half-demon. A demon of the wind. Her father was demon and her mother was human. Amara had ran away from her home with her friend, now partner, Katie.

Katie was a full demon. Fox and ice, there is no available information on her parents. Katie had run away with Amara when she was fifteen, Amara was ten.

Anyways, back to the story.

The person who was trapped up against the wall was named Taylor. He was pinned on the wall with the most puzzeled look on his face. Amara started lifting him off the ground, above her head. "What's your name?" He didn't answer, just levitated there wondering what the hell was going on. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Amara yelled loudly.

"T-T-Taylor" He said, most likely scared of heights. Amara dropped him from the atmosphere of the room. He fell onto the ground with a thud and grunted. Amara walked over to him with her kantana unsheathed. She wind sealed his right wrist to the floor. She held her katana over her head and stabbed it through the wind-sealed wrist's hand. Taylor started screaming like it was all he had left.

-With Katie-

The screaming was getting so annoying to Katie, she was tempted to leave, but she didn't want to miss the actiong.

Just then , the screaming ceased. Katie looked down into the church to see Taylor with his open, trying to scream. _Amara must ha ve used the wind seal on his mouth. Thank God._ She kept staring down, but as soon as she finished that thought, the screaming started again.

-With Amara-

Taylor's screams were getting on Amara's nerves. She then decided to use the wind seal over his mouth. He shut up immediately. She pulled her katan out of his hand and summoned her wind sword (A/N A sword made of wind that only she can see) and stbabbed each through one of his shoulders.

The silence was almost as deafning as the noise. She removed the wind seal from his mouth only to reveal him screaming louder than ever. Amara pulled the swords out and put Taylor up in the air. She got rid of her wind sword and sheathed her katana. She pinned up against the wall. Taylor sounded like he was losing his voice from screaming so much.

Amara summoned her wind bow and arrow (A/N same as the wind sword but a bow and arrow). "Sweet Dreams Taylor." She shot five arrows. One aimed at each of his hands, one aimed at each foot, and one heading directly for his heart. He died upon impact of the final shot.

Katie jumped down from the roof. "I thought I sensed you. Hn, were you having fun?" Amara asked with an expessionless face.

"It was cool, but I think my ears will be ringing for days." Katie said while runbbing her temples.

"Hah, come on. Let's get out of this place. I hate churches." Amara stated, walking towards the door. They walked outside and looked down the street. The humans were running towards the church to find out what was going on. _My God humans are slow. _Amara thought because that kid had been screaming for about half an hour. Amara looked at Katie, "You ready for some fun?"

"You bet." Amara pulled out her katana and wind sword. Katie created her ice sword. The people stopped running when they reached Amara and Katie.

"What'd you do to the kid?" One person in the front yelled.

" I filled him, silenced him, what does it look like?" Amara said, placing her hands on her hips. She nodded towards Katie, "Now." They attacked. Winthin five seconds they were all dead. Twenty people dead within five seconds.


	2. Meeting Team Urameshi

Chapter Two – Meeting Team Urameshi

Katie stood waiting impatiently for Amara to show up. _What's taking her so long?_ Katie thought. Just as she finished, Amara appeared in front of her face. "Sorry," Amara said, catching her breath, "I got lost."

"Makes sense, we don't spend much time in Ningenkai. Let's get going." Katie said and started walking in one direction. Amara followed.

After walking for about a minute, Katie suddenly stopped walking. "Do you sense that?"

"Yes what class does it seem?"

"I'd say A with a human, what do you think?"

"I can agree with he human part but I'm not sure about their class," Amara said with slight disappointment in her voice. There were two behind them and two in front of them. Amara looked up and saw a short guy with gravity-defying spiky hair, then he disappeared. Katie had run off after the two behind them.

She looked around for the gravity-defying haired guy. She jumped up into a tree and saw a guy with red hair on the ground. Well at least she thought it was guy. _Wonder who he is..._ Amara jumped down and ran towards him with her wind sword up. She jumped to attack.. and missed.

"Huh?" She turned around after hearing the red haired guy say something, only to be greeted by a rose whip. "Yikes!" She squeaked, quickly moving to the left. Amara jumped back up into the tree and saw a black blur coming towards her.

He made a move to attack her, but failed as Amara had disappeared. She appeared behind he and attempted to hit him. He blocked the attack and deeply cut this katana across her stomach.

Amara grunted and fell back, off the tree, landing on the ground with a 'thud'. "Hn" Hiei remarked. Amara sat up off the ground, "Hey, now that wasn't very nice."

"What? That hit should have at least knocked you out!" Hiei exclaimed.

Amara lifted her shirt to right above the cut. "Well then I guess I can heal." She proclaimed, getting back up into the tree.

The fox boy and disappeared. _Where did he go? _he heard a scream from far off, but it sounded male(1). She started a new attack towards Hiei, but stopped when she heard a female scream, in which sounded like Katie.

"If you have the ability to heal, then this will require more drastic measures!" Amara saw a silver fox demon go by her, but wasn't sure what he did.

"Oh... well at least you're a pretty fox..." Amara said, swaying slightly. Amara felt as if the blood was being sucked right out of her. Hiei and Youko were saying something about her, when she fell onto the ground (again), but this time unconscious.

Youko jumped down, picked Amara up and started walking to the area where Katie was. By the time they got there, Hiei was already. "How is she?" Youko asked Yusuke who was sitting next to an unconscious Katie. "Here hold her." Youko dropped Amara into Hiei's arms. Now, Amara isn't any taller than Hiei, so it didn't look odd. Hiei grunted when he caught her. Kurama went over and picked up Katie. He went back into his Shuuichi form. "Now, we must leave."

A portal formed in front of them and they all walked through it.

**Okay, I'm not updating until I get at least 6 reviews, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I was sick yesterday... so yeah. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**(1) That scream was Kuwabara getting frozen by Katie.**


	3. Joining The Team

**Yes I know there weren't six reviews, but this is a really short chapter, because I didn't really have anything to write about on this one. I'm currently working on the next chapter and am hoping to get at least 8 reviews by the time I update next.**

When Amara awoke, she was in a place she didn't recognize. Nor did she have any recollection of coming here. A tell guy wearing a green school uniform walked in front of her. "So, I see you're awake, _Amara_."

"What? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Amara said, looking around the room.

"Name's Yusuke, and everyone knows your name," The guy said, motioning towards a door. "You need to go in there, Koenma wants a word with you."

Amara sat up, then stood up and walked into the office. She saw a toddler sitting behind the desk. "What? I'm supposed to talk to a TODDLER!" She then broke out laughing.

"I am **_not _**a toddler, I am over two hundred years old for you information!" The baby (Koenma) said.

"Right, whatever. What did you want to talk about?" Amara said looking him with a bored expression.

"Because of you killing and stealing many thing of Makai, and also killing humans in Ningenkai, you have the choice to either be put to death of join Team Urameshi." Koenma stated, looking up at Amara when he finished.

"I'd join the team," She said, then mumbled: "Why would anyone chose death?"

"What was that?"

"Amara sweat dropped, "Oh, nothing."

"You are now the fifth member of team Urameshi. Although, I cannot assure you that Katie will make the same choice."

-Later On-

Katie did end up making the same choice. After Katie made her choice the team came into the room. "Okay Amara, Katie this is the team From left to right: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." _I have the feeling I'm not going to like this. _Amara thought, looking over the team.

Amara nodded, "Okay, now where are we going?"

"Ningenkai," Kurama said motioning towards a portal Koenma had summoned.

"Oh, alright... wait, wait Ningenkai! I hate Ningenkai! Too... many... humans..."

"So you basically hate yourself." Hiei said, ending with his famous 'hn'.

"I do not hate myself! It's not my fault my father decided to mate with a human now is it!"

"Right," Hiei concluded the conversation by walking through the portal, closely followed by everyone else. Amara sighed before entering after everyone.


	4. Living In Ningenkai

_**Yeah, I know it took me a long time to update, so to repay you guys for reviewing (the ten people who have!) I made this chapter extra long... Thanks to reviewers.. and ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and by the way, The Bold Italics is Hiei thought-speaking, and just Italics is Amara.

* * *

**_

Amara roamed the streets with Katie, hands in her pockets. Her dark brown, almost black hair getting in her face. "This is stupid, I don't want to be stuck in one human city. I want to kill something." Amara said, while having the feeling someone was watching her.

"Maybe you should just consider getting used to it, we'll still be able to go to Makai, just not to do the things we usually do." Katie remarked, trying to cheer Amara up.

They walked past Kurama's school as the bell rang. Student began pouring out of the school, Kurama towards the back of the group. "Oh joy, company." Amara stated sarcastically. Kurama didn't even notice them somehow and kept walking towards the trees farther away from the school.

Amara followed behind him, but up on top of the buildings. Katie started following Amara. _Wonder where he's going..._ Amara thought, stopping on top of some supermarket, around where Kurama had stopped.

"You know Katie, sometimes I wonder what this fox does in his free time." Amara questioned, sitting off the edge of the building while people pointed and stared. Amara jumped down from the building, followed by Katie.

After Amara jumped down, she ran silently into the forest after Kurama, while still being closely followed by Katie. Katie could hear Kurama's voice along with.. Hiei's? _Well that's different, _Katie thought. They kept walking along until they reacher the area where Kurama and Hiei were talking.

"You can reveal yourselves. Amara I can smell the human in you." Kurama said, looking at their location. Amara stepped out. Katie had disappeared some time while Kurama was talking.

"Okay you got me. Hiei, I thought you hated Ningenkai," Amara said, smirking slightly.

"Hn, what makes you think I would tell you why I was here.?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"Well you're not going to," Hiei said.

Amara growled, "You don't have to be rude all the time."

"What does it mater to you?" Hiei asked, growling.

"Well demons who hate Ningenkai don't usually COME to Ningenkai!" Amara stated, attempting to make a point.

"I'll ask again, what does it matter to you?" Hiei asked again, obviously not wanted to tell Amara the reason he was there.

"Hn, it doesn't." Amara decided she didn't want to know anymore, but continued growling. Hiei glared at her. "Is that supposed to scare me?" She said returning with her death glare that would make almost anyone want to curl up and die.

Hiei returned the death glare while Amara started walking up to him, still glaring and growling (talk about multitasking). Although, Hiei didn't move an inch.

Amara reacher him and punched him in the face, really hard. After that fist in the face who wouldn't stumble backwards? So, that's what Hiei did. Amara smirked at her victorious hit.

Hiei pulled out his katana, ready to make this battle more fierce. "Hn," Amara grunted before summoning her wind sword, in which Hiei couldn't see. Hiei just blinked. "What?"

"Hn," was Hiei's remark before he disappeared. Amara looked around, _Where did he go...?_

He appeared behind her and held his katana to her throat. She raised her arms and put them behind his neck. After she did that he felt something sharp against the back of his neck.

The wind sword started cutting into the back of his neck. While that was happening Hiei's started pushing his katana blade into the front of her throat. Amara got rid of her wind sword and pushed against him to get away from his katana.

Hiei grunted as she started pushing his katana away.

Hiei disappeared and reappeared in the tree above her. She looked up, he looked down. He felt a sudden wind behind him, causing him to fall from the tree. When he landed on the ground, he was flat on his back and couldn't move. Amara re-summoned her wind sword. He gave her a death glare.

"Awww, is Hiei mad because he was just defeated by a half demon?"

'_**So you've pinned me down, it doesn't mean you've won.**' _Hiei said in her head. She hit her head, causing her to lose concentration.

When the wind seal was removed, Hiei disappeared, yet again. "Ah fuck it!" With that, she disappeared as well.

'_**What were you saying about me being defeated?**'_

_'Why the fuck are you in my head!'_

_'**Why should I tell you?'**_

_Because it's pissing me off!'_

_**'Hn, that's the point ****baka.'**_ Amara decided to try and ignore his voice. **_'Do you really think ignoring me will help?'_**

_Yes, now shut up.'_

_**'Make me'**_

_I would if I could FIND YOU!'_

_'**You really are pathetic.'**_

_'At least I don't run from my opponents.'_

_'**You're running right now.'**_

Amara stopped running. _'Not anymore.' _Hiei appeared behind her and kicked her in the back pretty hard. She grunted and fell forward. Hiei smirked.

Amara jumped up, turned around and used her wind seal to push him back. It broke the tree behind him, and the tree behind that one and he got pinned to the third. He glared at her. "Now what's wrong?"

"Hn, what do you think baka?" Amara rolled her eyes.

"You could at least _try _to act your age."

"You don't even know what my age is."

"Well you're at least 200 years old. I'm not as stupid as I look you know," Amara said, crossing her arms. Hiei answered with his 'hn.' "You're no fun."

"What did you expect?" Hiei probably would've crossed his arms, but due to his position it was physically impossible. The top of the tree started collapsing. Hiei attempted to move, but his attempts were futile.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" He attempted at reading her mind. The problem was that she was thinking about how long to keep him there. He sighed.

"How long can you go without food or water?" Amara wondered, trying to figure out how long to keep him there.

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can calculate how long I'll keep you there."

"Hn, a few days."

"Okay, then you'll be there for three days." She stated, making a mental note.

"You're just going to sit there for three days?"

"No... just as long as I keep thinking about on that tree, you'll be stuck there." Hiei signed and looked at her. She looked as if she was holding a bow and arrow, but he couldn't see it. Hiei blinked just as he felt something pierce his shoulder.

He glanced at his shoulder. It was bleeding and had a very odd marking where it was bleeding from. Hiei glared at Amara as another arrow went through his other shoulder. He grunted and winced.

Amara smirked as Hiei started giving her his death glare. "You admitting defeat yet?"

"Do you really think I'm the type of person to admit defeat?"

"Not really... but if I killed you I'd get in major trouble." Yet again Hiei responded with a hn. "Who's KMJ?" (1)

"What?" Amara was standing in front of him examining his sword and pointing to the initials on the handle.

"KMJ."

"I don't know." She pulled the katana out of it's sheath and Hiei growled.

"I'm not going to break it or anything."

"You'd better."

"Why does it say Dark Goddess in Japanese?" Amara asked pointing at the writing engraved in the katana blade itself.

"I don't know."

"I think you do know."

"Hn."

"It's very important to you I know." Hiei nodded. "Why is it so important?"

"Why do you care?" Hiei asked stubbornly.

"Acting like that is only going to get you stuck to this tree longer."

"I don't care."

"Then I'll keep you there for a week."

"Hn." Amara tossed his sword carelessly onto the ground. Hiei growled at her, he couldn't do much else.

"Unless you tell me why it's so important to you, I'm not going to treat it with respect." He twitched as Amara sat down.

"If ANYTHING happens to my sword I swear I'll kill you."

"You can't even get near me." He shot her a death glare. She threw a rock at his head, in which made contact and fell to the ground. Hiei was still glaring. "Cut it out before your face gets stuck like that."

Amara picked up Hiei's sword and walked over to the river. Hiei stopped glaring and watched her. She sat down on the edge of the river. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Cleaning it," She said while starting to clean it. "Unless you'd rather I don't," She heard _another_ hn. "because I can always just drop it in the river," Hiei started twitching, "or drop it in the dirt." Hiei stopped twitching and started growling. "I don't get what's so special about it."

"Hn, I wouldn't expect you to."

"Well then what's so special about it? Did it belong to a previous mate or something!"

"Hn, no." (2)

"Right," and with that she tossed the sword in the river and it looked like it sunk. Hiei started growling and his jagan started glowing. Amara turned around to look at him. "Nice pimple. By the way, it's not even in the river."

Hiei's jagan stopped glowing as the sword raised up from the side of the river. He also discontinued his growling.

* * *

_-THREE DAYS LATER-_

Amara and Hiei walked out of the forest only to be greeted by Katie, Kurama, Yusuke, and who else, Kuwabara. "What were you guys doing in there for three days?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh nothing, just meaningless hanging around... literally" Amara answered.

"Well, we have a mission to attend to." Kurama said, completely changing the subject.

* * *

_**Yeah, Yeah I know, cliffhanger... well in my mind that is. I decided not to write about the three days, although it was in the original plan. My hand was getting SO sore from writing this chapter in my notebook, really. Took up like 11 pages. Well I'll stop blabbering.**_

**_(1)KMJ stands for Kali Malise Jaganshi. One of Hiei's previous mates, whom was a Dark Goddess. If anyone wants to know anything more about her... yeah just ask me._**

**_(2) Aha. lier... sorry just had to put it._**


	5. The First Mission

Amara, Katie, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked through a forest of Makai for their first mission. "So who are we looking for anyways?" Amara asked, not being in the room when Koenma was giving them their instructions.

"A powerful wind demon who has started murdering innocent demons," Kuwabara said, trying to sound smart.

"Okay, a powerful wind demon. What does he look like? Smell like even?" Amara asked, needing to know more than what Kuwabara provided to find him.

"Koenma said he looked kinda like you Amara, in your demon form that is" Katie said, hopefully providing the correct information. They continued walking.

"Ugh, this is so boring... how do we find him?"

"We search, baka," Hiei answered. Amara sighed _That's Hiei for you._ Hiei jumped up into the trees to get a better look to see if he could spot the guy they were after. He was no where in site.

After a while of walking, Katie and Kurama could smell someone not too far off, but it smelled like Amara. Amara, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara could all sense the guy. He was pretty damn powerful! They were approaching him quickly. They all stopped while they were still a bit away from him, but not far. "Okay, we need to strategize. Amara and Hiei you approach from above. Katie, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I will approach from the ground. Amara and Hiei will attack first, got it?" Everyone nodded. Hiei... well Hiei was already in the trees. Amara jumped up to join him, but on the opposite side.

They all started heading towards him at the same time. Hiei and Amara were way ahead of them because of their speed (Amara only being a tiny bit slower than Hiei, if she had been full demon she would've been faster). Amara and Hiei reached him and Amara just froze. The others showed up and got into their spots. Kurama motioned for Hiei and Amara to do their attacks. Amara was still frozen. Who.. is_ that.. I recognize him... FATHER!_

Amara jumped down on one side of him, as did Hiei on the other side. Amara and Hiei got ready to make their attacks, when Hiei got pinned to one of the many trees. As did Katie, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Amara's father attempted to trap Amara against the tree as well, but Amara forced the seal away with her own wind power. _He doesn't even __recognize me._ "ASURA! LET US GO!" Amara heard Katie yell before Amara's gaze shifted over to her.

The wind sped up. "Who are you, what do you want!" Asura yelled. They ignored him.

"That is none of your concern! Give yourself up now or fight!" Amara yelled back. Asura created a ball of wind and threw it at Amara, that ball of wind would go as fast _as _the wind. The wind sped up even more as Amara started running, only at about quarter of her fastest. The wind sped up more as did the ball. She went up to about half of her fastest. He created another wind ball.

"You're a fast one aren't yah?" He threw that one after her as well.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Amara mumbled loudly. She went faster attempting to avoid the two wind balls chasing after her, gaining quickly. The wind was speeding up rapidly and the rest of the team was trying to get free from the wind seals placed upon them. Amara kept speeding up, but she wouldn't be able to go up much more. She was pretty damn fast, but wouldn't be fast enough to escape those in a little bit if the wind kept speeding up like this. She needed help, and fast.

She ran towards him, and then straight past him. Asura was so caught up in trying to watch Amara that the wind seals weren't as strong as they used to be. Hiei started struggling more, he wanted to help Amara, he didn't want her to DIE! Hiei broke free of the wind seals and started heading towards Asura quickly. The two wind balls stopped and Amara started running towards Asura as well.

Hiei pulled back his arm for the attack and...

...stabbed Amara right through the chest, above her heart, but right below her neck. Hiei's eyes widened and he withdrew his sword quickly. Amara automatically transformed into her demon form. "A-A-Amara?" Asura said, eyes widening before running off quickly behind her. Hiei caught Amara when she fell down from the stab wound, in which was bleeding horribly.

"Why'd you jump in the way! Are you stupid or something?" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Hiei... he was.. my father," Amara said, fighting the feeling of unconsciousness coming upon her. Katie, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had all been released from the wind seals by now, and the wind had gone back down to it's original speed.


	6. You're Leaving?

_**Yes I know, it took me a long time to update, but that's because I wanted to put up two chapters at once, in which I am going to do.**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers, and on with the fiction -.

* * *

**_

Amara awoke in some hospital of some type. _Where am I?_ She looked around the room, and noticed that there was a sleeping Hiei on the floor in the corner of the room. She sat up and noticed she had bandages on her chest? _What happened to me?_

It all came back to her in a flash. She looked back at Hiei, as he was waking up. Hiei stood up, "I see you're finally awake."

"What do you mean, 'finally awake'? How long have I been sleeping?" Amara asked, her calendar being off track.

"Hn, about two days."

"Two days! And why are you here?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hiei answered stubbornly.

"Answer me! Why are you here!" Amara yelling, getting quite angry with Hiei.

"No."

He felt something hard come in contact with his face. It was her hand. She had slapped him. Hiei stared at her in disbelief. He turn turned, and walked out the door with an upset look on his face.

Amara watched him leave, then calmed down. _God __dammit Amara, there you go fucking things up again._ She walked out of the door as her stomach growled. _I'm hungry now... oh well. _She continued walking down the hallway.

Katie saw Amara walked and went up to her. "What's wrong with Hiei? He looked really upset."

"Hn, he wasn't answering me when I asked him a question."

"Amara, you know... when we asked who would stay with you while we went out looking for Asura, he offered immediately. He never left you side, expect to get food."

Amara's expression changed. "He did? And he didn't? Which way did he go!"

Katie pointed down the hell. "That way."

"Okay, thanks." Amara said before disappearing and running down the hall to reach Hiei. She was still wearing a hospital gown, but it more or less like a dress. She ran outside and looked around. _So, we're still in Makai. Where did Hiei go?_

_Amara_ turned and looked in a tree. "Hiei, you can come out of the tree." He jumped down and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked angrily.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. Katie told me about what you did." She answered, looking at the ground.

He jumped down from the tree. "Humph. It's fine I guess."

Amara went over to him, "Hey Hiei ... I was planning on going to visit my father in Rekai. Erm. Do you wanna come along?" Amara asked, shyly, scared about what the answer might be.

Hiei signed, "Yes, I'll come." Amara squealed on the inside, she was beginning to really like Hiei. Amara said that she was going to go change back into her regular clothes. She ran back inside, and without her know about it, Hiei followed her. He didn't follow her into her room of course.

Amara came out of the room and Hiei ran back outside. Amara looked around for Hiei. _Gah, now where'd he go? _Hiei appeared in front of here. "Where'd you go?" Amara asked, looking at him.

"Around," He answered stubbornly. Amara signed and turned around, walking into the forest and jumped into a tree. Hiei followed.

Amara was jumping from tree to tree when she grunted and stumbled backwards a bit. Hiei jumped behind her and forced her to sit down on the branch. _Why haven't I_

_healed?_(1) She thought, looking down at her now bleeding chest. _Why hasn't she healed?_ Hiei thought, also looking at her now bleeding chest.

"Hiei ...I'm sorry. I'm leaving." Amara stated, standing back up and jumped onto the ground. _What did she just say?_ He jumped down as well.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving. I need to get away from this team. I'm not good at working in a team. I want to kill. I don't want to save. And don't you dare follow."

"If you are leaving, then I am following you. You're wounded, you can't live out there on your own." Hiei yelled, wondering why she was actually leaving. Was the blood loss going to her head?

Hiei felt himself fly backwards against a tree and he looked at Amara. "I'm leaving, that's final."

"Where are you planning on going?" Hiei asked, not wanting her to leave.

"I don't know, somewhere else. Away from here. Is there anything else you want to say before I go?" Amara asked him, tears feeling up her eyes.

"I... I..." Hiei stuttered. How would she take what he had to say? Would she still leave? Or would she stay? Would she agree? Would she hate him for an eternity? All these questions running through his head.

"You what?"

"I...I...I love you..." He said quietly.

Amara's tears started falling freely down her face."I'm sorry!" Amara yelled before disappearing and running off.

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter's done! Yay! Yeah Yeah I know, another cliffhanger. But I'll have the next chapter up in a bit! And it's a short chapter... that's why I'm updating twice at once.**_


	7. The Truth

**Thanks everyone - Still only have 16 reviews, but that's better than none. Sorry this took me SO long to update, some family and friend problems came up. And Yes, I know this is a short chapter. 'Tis supposed to be.**

_**Chapter 7 - The Truth**_

Amara ran through the forest for abut five minutes, of course not running at full speed. After those five minutes, she sat down on the ground in front of the tree and curled up, knees to her head.

She continued crying into her arms when she heard someone behind her. She looked up at the person, only to reveal it was Katie. "What happened?" Katie asked, leaning down next to her.

"I.. I told him I was leaving. For a while. I didn't say where," Amara sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. "I pinned him to the tree and asked him if he had anything to say before I left..." Amara paused for a long while.

"Aaand..." Katie asked, waiting patiently.

"He said he loved me." Tears started freely roaming down her face again. "There's no way I can just go back there and tell him I love him too. I told him I was leaving. Not just running away then coming back 10 minutes later."

"You can do that," Katie paused. "If you left and then came back would show that you couldn't stand staying away from him, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I guess. I don't know. I've never run away from a koi before." Amara signed and got up. "I'm going to go back. But I'm not sure I'm going to like his reaction."

_I'm not even sure what his reaction will be..._

With that said, Amara ran off at full speed to get back to Hiei. She ran and ran until she arrived, never slowing down.

When she arrived, Hiei was staring off into space. Amara came up behind him. "Hiei?" She asked softly. He snapped out of it and looked at her

"I thought you were leaving." Hiei said, the sad look in his eyes not subsiding.

"I changed my mind." She had a large pause. "About what you said.. I... erm.." Hr voice went down to as soft as a whisper, "I love you too..."

Hiei looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. "Do you mean it?" He asked, attempting to maintain his original tone

"Yes," Amara looked up at him. He hugged her unexpectedly and kissed her softly. He pulled back quickly and Amara just smiled.

"We cannot tell anyone about this."

Amara nodded, "I understand, and agree. Kuwabara and Yusuke would mock us for life."


	8. Author's Note

Sorry about not updating in so long. I'm going through some emotional/physical/mental problems right now. I'll update as soon as I can!


	9. So sorry

Guys, I am SO sorry for never updating this. I completely forgot about it... if you guys still want me to update it, just comment it or message me or something. If I get at least 3 I'll try to update!!

Again, I am SO sorry!!


End file.
